


she lit a fire (and now she's in my everything)

by community_gardens



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baisically all fluff, Dragon Amity AU, Everything is the same except Amity can turn into a dragon, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Loosely follows canon events, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Luz Noceda, WILLOW KNOWS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/community_gardens/pseuds/community_gardens
Summary: Amity has a secret. Luz gains a (maybe not so new) friend.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	she lit a fire (and now she's in my everything)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Lost in Language! Amity isn't all that sure what to think of Luz yet.

Amity Blight had not thought her day could get any worse. That was her first mistake, of course. The universe seemed to absolutely love proving her wrong, after all. She was convinced that it had to be personal at this point.

The witchling let out a hiss of pain and pressed her wings closer to her sides, struggling with the trap snared around her fore-limb. It wasn't too serious of an injury (the trap was meant for something much smaller than herself) but it still hurt quite a bit. The squirming required to try and pry open its jaws was definitely not helping. She would've just yanked the thing from the ground and been done with it, were it not for the stupid enchantment keeping it rooted firmly in place. Amity did  _ not  _ want to risk finding out what would happen if she shifted with the trap around her arm. Just because it was a small trap to a dragon, didn't mean it wouldn't easily snap a witchling's arm in two. Escaping wouldn't be much help if she made it out with one less limb. 

With a long-suffering sigh (though it came out as more of a hiss), Amity lashed her tail behind her. She felt a rumble build up in her chest as she violently wrestled with the iron trap. The motion tore at her scales further, staining the shiny brass a dull red. How the hell was she going to explain this? Amity could almost  _ hear  _ the lecture she'd receive. Not about any real concern for her well-being, of course not, but for being so foolish. So reckless. The thought quelled the anger licking at her chest, dread coiling in her stomach as she sunk to the forest floor in defeat. The frustrated rumble died away along with the witchling's resolve. 

And then, she heard a noise. Not just any noise, rather, but an annoyingly familiar humming. The sound grated against her sensitive ears, but Amity barely had a moment to try and recall where she'd heard it before something was barreling into the clearing. 

And of course, standing rather ungracefully at the treeline, was none other than Luz Noceda. 

Amity would have screamed if her vocal cords allowed it. Instead, she merely let out a (hopefully very intimidating) growl, on her feet in an instant. Universe one, Amity Blight, zero. 

To her credit, the human only gaped, blinking dumbly. She was only startled back to attention when Amity let out another rumble, though it was more exasperated than anything. The human didn't pose any threat to her, not like this. She relaxed with that thought. It didn't last very long, though, as she realized that  _ Luz knew people and could definitely tell them about this oh god-  _

The dragon immediately stood at attention again, bolting upright. She certainly didn't trust Luz, definitely not after the whole spectacle at the library. Sure, Amity got the next Azura book out of it (no, she did  _ not  _ stay up all night reading it the moment she got home- that would be absurd), but she hadn't forgotten the sight of finding Luz with her diary in hand. She wasn't quite sure of how she felt about the human just yet. There was no telling what she would do, after all, finding her in such a vulnerable position. Amity let out a sharp hiss for good measure. 

Unfortunately, it seemed Luz's trend of not quite catching social cues held strong, as she just continued gaping openly. All at once, though, Luz seemingly snapped to attention. Though it wasn't quite how Amity had anticipated, unfortunately. The girl's eyes widened almost comically as she let out an awed gasp, almost bouncing in excitement. It looked as if she was struggling to stay still. 

" _ ¡Ay Dios mio! _ A real dragon! Here! In front of me! I didn't even know they had those on the isles, how have I never asked Eda?!" The words exploded from Luz's mouth all at once, catching Amity momentarily off guard. 

The dragon only blinked for a moment before realizing…  _ oh.  _ Luz had no idea who she was. The change in her demeanor was almost comical as she sat back on her haunches, now only observing Luz with open interest. Amity cocked her head, ears twitching as she  _ really  _ looked at Luz. The thought struck her that this was her chance to see what Luz was really about. If she wanted to know if Luz was trustworthy or not, what better way than to see her reaction to a seemingly wild animal?

Oddly enough, the idea didn't strike her with quite as much satisfaction as she thought it would. Mainly because said human was still simply staring up at her like she'd just received the best gift of her life, not proving any of her hastily made assumptions correct. She clung to them all the same.

Luz chose that moment to once again become aware of her surroundings, gaze focusing on Amity's fore-limb. "Oh. You're hurt," the girl pursed her lips slightly, frowning at the iron trap. As she made to move closer, though, Amity let out a low warning growl. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Luz's voice dropped into a quiet coo that should not have soothed Amity as much as it did. "I just want to help you, okay?  _ Lo prometo _ . I promise" 

Amity blinked, caught by how gently Luz spoke. She didn't understand the words at the end, but she liked the way they sounded in her ears. Luz's accent shifted as she said them, and Amity noted the way her voice deepened subtly. It was strange, but comforting all the same. Such kindness in the boiling isles was rare, and the sincerity in Luz's voice threw her off. It always did. 

The witchling shifted in place, wings twitching uneasily. After a few moments of quiet debate, she let out a low sigh. With the hasty affirmation that she could bite Luz if the other girl tried anything funny, Amity begrudgingly lowered her head in silent invitation. 

Luz only smiled lightly in thanks, despite obviously wanting to shout in excitement. It almost made Amity smile. Her enthusiasm was weirdly endearing (not that Amity liked her- of course not). As the human drew closer, Amity noted faintly that she smelled like some kind of citrus mixed with pine. It was bright (it seemed everything about Luz was bright). She shook the thought from her head. 

The human crouched down by her leg, providing some insight into the trap's size. It did seem to be rather large, actually, considering the human had to use her full wingspan to awkwardly pry open it's metal jaws. Amity snatched her claw away quickly, wincing as she put her weight onto the limb. The trap drew shut behind her with a clang and Luz fell backwards with the momentum. The girl chuckled uneasily, as if just now noticing the way Amity stood near double her height. 

Amity only shied away from the human, rolling into a hasty retreat. The situation screamed  _ too vulnerable _ and  _ run _ and  _ hide _ . She got maybe three steps before being stopped by a quiet "hey," accompanied by Luz's hand being pressed tentatively to Amity's shoulder. The dragon drew back, growling lightly, but Luz didn't move from her personal space. The most she did was shoot her an apologetic look before moving to undo the hoodie tied around her waist. It was different from the usual purple and white one, this one being a tattered red. 

"Sorry, sorry. But I won't just let you go with that wound untreated, okay? I can't do much but this will stop the bleeding, alright?"

Amity only blinked as Luz crouched down to tie the article of clothing firmly to her leg, securing it as tightly as she could. She could pick up the human's scent again from here, noting the odd lack of fear. Did this girl have no common sense? Amity felt that she should be annoyed, but she only managed an odd kind of fondness (though she desperately tried to suppress it). 

"There! Good as new, right?" The human joked, eyes shining happily. Amity only stared for a few moments, seeing only genuine mirth behind Luz's gaze. She couldn't smell even the slightest bit of deception around the human. Just… genuine happiness. It surprised her again. Selflessness was not a common trait in the boiling isles, nor was honesty. It got you killed, exploited. This was common knowledge and yet… here was this human girl, doing her best to help some random dragon in the woods. It almost made Amity worry for the girl's safety. 

In a rather impulsive move uncharacteristic of the Blight, Amity leaned forwards to gently press her head against Luz's chest before drawing back sharply. She hoped it would suffice to show her gratitude, even if she might regret it later. The scent of pine was dizzying.

As she slunk away, Amity caught sight of the human's starstruck expression and smiled faintly. It seemed she would have much to consider moving forwards, thoughts swirling around one particular human. Oddly enough, they always circled back to that quiet little smile and those words she couldn't understand. Maybe Amity had been wrong about Luz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sjgjb this entire au was thought up at like 3am and I kind of just had to write it,, it's pretty random but baisically everything is the same other than Amity being able to turn into a dragon. The rest of the chapters will likely be longer! This is mostly set up, though I appreciate your feedback and thoughts!! It encourages me to continue <3 
> 
> Title is subject to change also


End file.
